Books and Lace
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: Even though it's his birthday Dean wants to give his technically-not-boyfriend for legal reasons- boyfriend, Benny, a very special gift of his own. Of course, given that it's Dean's 18th birthday Benny doesn't mind that one bit.


**This fic contains EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT (aka my sad second attempt at writing something porny) There is also an age-difference between Dean and Benny, Dean is 18 but Benny's age is left unstated so you can decide how big of an age difference there is between them.**

**It's also for Day Two of DeanBenny week, the prompt was Gift.**

* * *

**_Books and Lace_**

Benny wasn't one for gifts, but Dean figured that the older man would make an exception to this gift in particular. He had met Benny at sixteen and even though he wanted nothing more than to have the man bend him over and fuck him since that first moment their eyes met, Benny wouldn't lay a finger on Dean until he was eighteen and no sooner. After several weeks of teasing and trying to break down the older man's will power, he gave up, not once bringing up to Benny that he wanted to ride that monster cock of his until his own legs went numb and he was dripping with cum.

But tonight was his eighteenth birthday and he had been planning for weeks now, making it near impossible to sit through a traditional birthday dinner with Sam, Jo, Bobby and Ellen. He managed though and once dinner and they returned home he announced that he was going to spend the night at a friend's house, which wasn't technically a lie.

"Well hey there sugar." Benny purred and pulled him in for a kiss, it wasn't their first kiss, but Benny had never kissed him like this before. It was gentle, but there was an underlying hunger and promise for more as Benny sucked and nipped at his lower ever so lightly before pulling back. "I've been wanting to kiss you like that for years."

"What else have you been wanting to do to me for years?" He teased back making his way inside the cozy cabin.

"Maybe you'll find out tonight, but for now I did get you a gift, I know you said you didn't want anything, but I like to spoil you." That was true since Dean's family didn't have a lot of money he never really treated himself, which meant that Benny loved to. Picking up first edition copies of his favorite books or hardbound collector editions, and the occasional rare vinyl to surprise him for whatever reason. Once settled on the couch Benny handed him a small green wrapped package, tearing the paper away revealed While Mortals Sleep one of the posthumously published Kurt Vonnegut books that Dean didn't own.

"I love it, Benny, thank-you."

"Anything for you, darling." Dean crawled into Benny's lap, ready to give the older man his gift.

"Then does that mean that I can give you a gift as well?"

Icy blue eyes widened in surprise, "Well I suppose, although as the birthday boy, you should be the only one getting any gifts."

"If it bothers you can also consider it a gift to myself." Dean kissed Benny again, this time it was a bit rushed and clumsy. "But you have to unwrap it in the bedroom." Now that got a reaction out of the older man and Dean found himself being carried to the bedroom, his legs wrapped tightly around Benny's waist causing their erections to rub together.

"Sounds like you're my present sugar." Benny chuckled depositing Dean onto the bed, stripping down to his briefs before crawling over him and capturing the younger man's lips in a kiss much like the one from earlier. Soon Dean was lost to everything else, consumed my Benny. It was only when the man froze that Dean realized that Benny had pulled his jeans off, revealing a pair of white lace panties.

Suddenly he was self-conscious, maybe it was a bad idea to wear them after all, and "You don't like them." He went to drawl his legs in and up to chest but was stopped by thick hands wrapping around his ankles, followed by lips brushing against his weeping cockhead which was just peeking out of the waistband of the panties.

"I love them, sugar. You're gorgeous, can't wait to be buried in that tight ass though, maybe I'll just have you keep those on while I fuck you."

Dean was starting to have a hard time focusing as Benny mouthed at his cock through the lace, but he still managed to rasp out, "There's still a part two to your gift."

"Is that so? You going to give me a hint, darling?" Benny backed away, but only long enough for Dean to answer.

"Try taking the panties off." What sounded like a growl escaped Benny's throat and soon the panties were joining the rest of his clothes on the floor, giving Dean the opportunity to spread his legs to show off the plug he had worked in hours ago.

Benny ran a finger around the plug, "And here I was looking forward to working you open." The gasp that escaped Dean quickly turned into a moan as Benny gripped the plug and teased it in and out of his hole, imitating what was to come. before removing the plug entirely and letting fall somewhere on to the bed.

"Next time, I wanted to be ready, waited so long for this."

"Alright, just give me a minute." The plug was pulled free, falling somewhere onto the bed leaving Dean to tremble with anticipation. He watched his wide eyes as Benny got off the bed to pull off his briefs, thick uncut cock slapping against his belly, then he got back on the bed kneeling between Dean's spread legs but not before grabbing a condom and small bottle of lube that Dean hadn't noticed until now.

Dean sat up and stopped Benny from opening the condom grabbing the man's wrist, "I want to feel you."

"You sure about that?"

"As long as you're clean." When Benny hesitated he added, "Please, Papa Bear, I want to feel you come inside. Want to feel your cum dripping out of my hole…or you could plug me up. I'll fall asleep with your cum locked inside, then you could fuck me again in the morning, just slide right in, fill me with even more cum. I'd have to drive back home that way too, all fucked out and full of your cum-"

Benny silenced him with a kiss, "Damn, sugar, if you don't stop talking I might blow my load before I get any near your ass." Then he slicked his cock and pulled Dean's legs over his shoulders, practically dragging the younger man down the bed. "Just relax, Papa Bear is going to take good care of his cub."

Dean wasn't quite sure what happened after that, losing himself to the pleasure of Benny entering him, he just knew that the constant stream of, "Fuck…fuck… harder…harder…oh fuck right there," was coming from his mouth. "I'm so close…fuck." Before he knew it he was howling Benny's name as he came just seconds after he felt Benny's warm release inside him and just before his world went black.

When he came to, Benny had already cleaned him up, tucked him in, and was running a hand through his short dark blond hair. The other hand was holding open a weathered copy of Interview with the Vampire and Dean smiled at the site of Benny in his reading glasses.

"Starting to think you got a thing for vampires, Papa Bear."

"Only the ones that are pre- Twilight, how you feeling darling?" Benny put the book down but left his reading glasses on, giving Dean his full attention.

"Good, I mean I am a bit tired and more than a bit sore, but I feel good. How long was I out?"

"Not long, was a bit surprised you blacked out on me though."

"Well it was the first time I ever came untouched, it was pretty intense. Can't wait to do it again, maybe next time I can ride you."

"Now don't you start talking like that, I don't have it in me for a second round anymore."

A yawn escaped Dean, "its okay. I don't think I could manage it either."

"We'll make up for it in the morning, darling, I promise." They shared a soft kiss before Benny took off his glasses and turned off the lamp on the night stand.

"I'll hold you to that."

Dean had almost drifted off when he felt Benny press a kiss to the back of his neck before whispering, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too Benny." And no gift, not books or lace, could compare to hearing that.


End file.
